The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In legacy systems for connection of off-board elements to a CPU package, the connectors for the off-board elements were coupled to a circuit board mounted connector. Any signal from the off-board elements propagated through electrical traces of the circuit board and/or components mounted to the circuit board prior to reaching the CPU package. The time for the signals to propagate through the electrical traces of the circuit board and/or the components mounted to the circuit board became a limiting factor, with the propagation of the signals increasing time needed to process the signals.
Legacy systems were developed to allow for a single connector to be coupled directly to the CPU package. Accordingly, the signals from the single connector were delivered directly to the CPU package without propagating through the electrical traces of the circuit board and/or the components mounted to the circuit board. However, the legacy systems were limited to a single connector due to size limitations for connection to the CPU package and the size of the legacy connectors.